Adventures of Finn S1 E1:Starting the Journey
Story Finn is asleep in his bed when he is awoke to his Mother and her Slyveon trying to wake him. "Finn, I've had a request from Professor Sycamore, you're not going to believe it!" His Mother exclaimed. Finn questioned his Mum about what was happening "It's 6:45 what is it?" She looked at him and said "He wants to give you your very own Pokémon!" Finn jumped out of bed and ran downstairs in excitement. "Sylveon can you believe it?" He shouted. Sylveon smiled. An ad came on the TV "Do you want success? Do you want power? Do you want fame? Become a Pokémon trainer today! And become the Champion... Speak to a local Pokémon Professor for more details" Finn smiled and ate his Aipom Puffs (A healthy and delicious cereal shaped like Aipoms face and hand) "You need to hurry up if you want to get there on time" His Mother implied. Finn got changed quickly and rushed out the door. He banged on the professors door as hard as he could. A tall, intimidating but friendly looking man answered the door "You must be Finn!" He said "Come in, you'll have the choice of three Pokémon" Sycamore leaded Finn upstairs and the he threw a Pokéball and there was a Small Grass Pokémon sitting there smiling "This is Chespin a Grass Pokémon who is a Bulky Pokémon when fully evolved" he threw another one and a Blue Water Pokémon emerged "This is Froakie a Water Type and a great attacker" and finally a Small Cute Fire Pokémon "Last but not least this is Fennekin a Fire Pokémon who is great at Strategy" Finn stared at all of them, this decision was extremely hard but something about Fennekin appealed to Finn at that moment he knew which Pokémon he wanted to choose "I choose Fennekin" he said calmly. Fennekin smiled and ran over to Finn jumping in excitement. "So Fennekin is your choice? It's a Great Pokémon also don't forget to speak to your mother before you leave! Finn left wondering what adventures he will face in the future... He ran across the Beautiful streets of Lumiose City all the way home with his new friend and opened the door. "Mum I got a Fennekin and I can't wait" Yelled Finn. "That's Great, Finn I remember when I was your age I was so happy to get my Eevee, you must be so happy, but don't forget I love you and I'll miss you so much, all this happened so suddenly, I wish you the best on your Journey" His Mother said with tears in her eyes. All Finn could say was "I love you, too see you later" Finn left the house waving to his Mother as she waved back, Sylveon was using its ribbons to wave to Finn. Finn went through the gates of Route 5. "STOP!" a mysterious voice shouted. Finn turned around to see a girl pointing at his she had long Purple hair and brown eyes she was accompanied by an Espurr. "That was a touching goodbye but now you're going to face me, Let's Battle!" Fennekin ran in front of Finn to Battle, Espurr did the same to this girl. "The name's Sapphire what's yours?" She asked. "F..F...Finn" He responded nervously. "Espurr! Use Psybeam" Sapphire commanded. Espurr was building up a Psybeam. "Fennekin use Tackle!" Fennekin rushed over the opposing Espurr and hit it with a tackle, Espurr managed to use Psybeam in time, it was a critical hit, Fennekin fainted. "Noo! Fennekin we can't lose our first battle!" Finn cried. "I like you let's take your Fennekin to the Pokémon Center" Sapphire suggested. They paced to the Pokémon center and gave it to the Woman at the stand. "Your Pokémon isn't damaged to badly, we'll be able to fix it up straight away" The Nurse kindly explained. Her Chansey took Fennekin into a room. While Finn and Sapphire waited outside. "Are you travelling with anyone?" Sapphire asked. "No, only Fennekin" Finn replied. "I'm coming with you" She forced onto Finn. "Okay, I needed Human company anyway" Finn replied. The Nurse and Chansey left the room and gave Fennekin back to Finn. "Fennekin is fine, please come see us again if any of your Pokémon get into any trouble." The Nurse said happily. Finn thanked her and Him and Sapphire left the Pokémon center. "Where were you going Route 5? Up to Camphrier Town?" Sapphire questioned Finn. "Yeah..." responded Finn Sapphire grabbed Finn by the hand and ran through into Route 5. Fennekin and Espurr followed. "So, catch a Pokémon" Sapphire said with excitement in her voice. "I don't have any Pokéballs!" Finn shouted at her. Sapphire smiled at him and gave him some 5 Pokéballs. Suddenly a Pancham appeared...